Fallen Angel
by HikarinRin
Summary: Sudah dua minggu setelah sang malaikat kembali ke tempatnya / "Oh, Tuhan.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.."/Semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan dan kepedihan/"I love you like always... Ryouta.."/RnR, No Flame, Lanjutan dari [Kenangan]


**Fallen Angel**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Pairing : Aomine x Kise**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings : Typos, Alur kelewat cepet, Bahasa yang pas-pas'an, Rada OOC, Berusaha ngebuat angst karena ini fic ke-4 author dan berusaha melanjutkan fic yang 'Kenangan' xD**

**.**

**.**

**Dibuat dari lagu berjudul "Ghost of You" by Selena Gomez**

**.**

**.**

**By : Hikari Rin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turn my back to the door<strong>_

_**Feel so much better now**_

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak kecelakaan itu. Aomine duduk di sofa, irisnya memandang ke depan dengan kosong. Biasanya, mata itu memancarkan cahaya kehidupan. Cahaya seorang _Ace_ yang selalu bersemangat. Tetapi sekarang ini, matanya seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

Kise—kekasihnya, meninggalkan dunia fana ini karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dan itu karena kesalahannya. Jikalau ia tidak 'mencoba' berselingkuh dengan Kuroko, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kise pasti masih berada di sebelahnya dengan suara yang nyaring. Suara yang Aomine sangat rindukan.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa cepat atau lambat, dia akan _move on_ karena ia mempunya banyak teman yang mendukungnya. Tetapi semua perkataan itu semacam _big bullshits_ buat Aomine. Rumahnya terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran sang kekasih. Walaupun begitu, semuanya terasa lebih baik dari minggu ke minggu. Hatinya seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian seperti ini.

_**Don't even try anymore**_

_**Nothing left to lose**_

Dengan ini, ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir, perlukah ia? Aomine tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh jikalau Kise tidak membalas pesannya selama berhari-hari. Ia tidak perlu khawatir jikalau Kise pergi keluar malam-malam sendrian tanpa memberitahunya. Dan Aomine tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Dengan ini, Aomine tidak perlu merasa takut tentang kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Karena semuanya telah diambil pada hari itu. Semua yang berharga baginya telah diambil dalam hitungan detik yang singkat. Tidak ada hal yang akan hilang lagi. Tidak ada hal yang perlu ia jaga lagi. Tidak ada hal yang perlu ia pegang lagi.

_**There's a voice that's in the air**_

_**Saying don't look back nowhere**_

Setiap kali ia teringat oleh Kise, seperti ada suara yang selalu memperingatinya untuk tidak memikirkan tentang itu. Kise sudah bahagia di alam sana. Di tempat dimana tidak akan ada orang yang menyakiti hatinya seperti yang dilakukan Aomine terhadap Kise. Di tempat dimana Kise akan merasa bahagia tanpanya.

Walaupun tidak ada suara itu, Aomine tahu. Ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menoleh kebelakang lagi. Karena itu hanya akan menyakitinya. Seperti ribuan pisau yang siap menghujamnya jikalau ia menoleh kebelakang. Dan itu akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan dengan kepedihan yang tidak ada duanya. Aomine hanya perlu menahan dirinya, dan tetap melangkah maju. Jangan melihat kebelakang. Apa yang di masa lalu, adalah masa lalu. Sekuat apapun ia meminta kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan Kise kedalam pangkuannya, ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

_**I'm breathing in, breathing out**_

_**Ain't that what, it's all about?**_

_**Living life, crazy loud**_

_**Like i have the right to**_

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Setiap ia melangkahkan kaki, ia sudah kehilangan beberapa detik kehidupannya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak dapat mengambil waktu yang telah hilang itu. Aomine harus keluar dan melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, bukan?

Ia tidak boleh menetap di kegelapan seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh. Walaupun semuanya terlihat begitu salah di matanya, ia tidak bisa menangis. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Ketika Aomine melihat mayat kekasih tercintanya, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata maupun air mata. Ia merasa seperti jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya berhenti.

Apapun yang terjadi di masa depan ataupun di masa lalu, ia harus melangkah ke depan. Jangan sampai ia mendapatkan penyesalan lagi. Jangan sampai.

_**No more words in my mouth**_

_**Nothing left to figure out**_

Teman-temannya berkata bahwa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu di makam kekasihnya. Setidaknya, berikan _goodbye_ kepadanya. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa Aomine tidak bisa mengatakan apapun? Kenapa tidak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya? Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mengatakan _goodbye_. Kata itu tidak semudah yang mereka pikirkan. Sampai Jumpa berarti kita melepaskannya dan tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Kenapa ia harus berpamitan ketika ia tidak siap? Kenapa?

Semuanya menjadi lebih gelap. Aomine berdiri didepan makam Kise untuk berjam-jam, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia hanya berdiri disitu, menunggu sesuatu dengan sabar. Seperti anak kecil yang menunggu Ibunya untuk kembali dan mengajaknya pulang. Aomine hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kise lagi. Apakah itu salah? Oh, Tuhan. Apakah ini hukuman untuk hamba-Mu? Tetapi kenapa, Tuhan? Kenapa Engkau mengambil nyawa seorang malaikat yang tidak bersalah untuk hamba-Mu yang penuh dosa ini? Kenapa?

_**And i'll ne**__**ver be like i was the day i met you**_

_**Too naive? Yes, i was.**_

Aomine melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Setiap hari. Tetapi jarang sekali ia berbicara. Dan ia menjadi lebih _Emotionless_. Semua teman-temannya berusaha untuk menghibur Aomine, tetapi semuanya sia-sia. Aomine dan Kise sudah 3 tahun berpacaran. Tentu saja semua itu menjadi sulit bagi Aomine untuk _move on_.

Aomine selalu berkata kepada dirinya sendiri

_Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum ketika alasanku tersenyum tidak ada disini?_

_ Bagaimana bisa aku tertawa jika sumber kebahagiaanku tidak ada disini?_

_ Bagaimana bisa aku hidup ketika malaikatku tidak ada disini?_

_ Bagaimana bisa?_

_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_ Oh Tuhan... beritahu aku... beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan.._

_**Wear your memory like a stain**_

_**Can't erase the numb or pain**_

_**Here to stay with me forever**_

_**But i don't think i'll ever break through**_

_**The ghost of you**_

Semua kepedihan ini seperti kulit. Kau tidak bisa melepaskannya tanpa menangis atau merasakan sakit. Tetapi kamu juga tidak bisa membuat itu menghilang. Mau tidak mau, ia harus hidup dengan kepedihan yang tergores secara permanen didalam hatinya.

Setiap kali ia ingin tidur di malam hari, ia tidak bisa. Matanya lelah, tetapi pikirannya menghantuinya. Biasanya Kise akan tidur disebelahnya, bermanja kepadanya, dan tetap mengoceh dengan riang. Ah, Aomine ingat itu semua. Ia ingat bagaimana Kise sering menyatakan cintanya setiap malam. Ia ingat suara itu. Ia ingat kehangatan itu. Ia ingat semuanya. Tetapi untuk sekarang, tidak ada apapun disebelahnya. Hanya ruangan hampa.

Aomine tidak bisa pindah dari rumah ini. Terlalu banyak kenangan untuk dihancurkan, terlalu banyak kenangan untuk dibuang, terlalu banyak kenangan untuk dilupakan. Ia tidak mempunya pilihan lain selain dari menahan semuanya. Ini konsekuensi dari tindakannya yang melukai hati kekasihnya. Ia tidak bisa kabur. Ia tidak bisa kabur dari kenangan Kise yang menghantuinya.

_**One of these days **_

_**I'll wake up from this bad dream i'm dreaming**_

_**One of these days i pray that i'll be over you**_

_**One of these days i will realize that, i'm so tired of feeling confused**_

Aomine percaya. Ia akan sembuh dengan waktu. Dan ia akan sadar, ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk. Ketika ia sudah siap, ia akan melihat kebelakang. Ia akan melihat ke masa lalunya dengan senyum. Dan ia akan berkata kepada dirinya,

"_Terima kasih... Terima kasih telah menjaga malaikatku.. Sekarang waktunya kita membuka halaman yang baru dan menuliskan cerita di lembaran yang baru tanpa perlu membuang lembaran yang lama. Kau hanya perlu menutup lembaran yang lama. Terima kasih..."_

Suatu hari, Aomine akan tersenyum lagi. Ia akan tertawa lagi. Dan setiap kali ia teringat dengan Kise, ia tidak akan menangis. Hatinya tidak akan sakit lagi. Karena Kise akan menjadi alasan baginya untuk melanjutkan kehidupan.

_**But for now**_

_**There's a reason that you're still in my heart**_

Aomine berdiri dan mengakhiri semua pikiran buruknya. Ia akan menyelesaikan semua ini, dan ia akan mengatakannya sekarang.

Ia berjalan menuju makam Kise dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Bunga yang sangat Kise sukai. Dan jangan lupa, Aomine sudah membawa sepucuk surat dan terdapat cincin didalamnya. Kise tidak akan bisa membacanya. Setidaknya, Aomine tetap ingin memberikan semua ini kepada Kise.

Setelah ia sampai di makam kekasihnya, ia menaruh buket bunga tersebut diatas makamnya dan juga suratnya. Kemudian, ia duduk disebelah batu nisan Kise. Aomine menghela nafas dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang langit yang cerah. Ia membuka mulutnya, siap untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Oi, Kise... Aku kangen dengan suara mu yang berisik dan nyaring itu. Biasanya, suaramu yang membangunkanku di pagi hari dan pasti kau sudah menciumku. Tetapi sekarang, aku terbangun karena suara nyaring _Waker_. Hahahahaaha, kalau kau disini, kau pasti sudah berkata '_Hidoi-ssu, Ahominecchi~!'_, 'kan?", ia terkekeh sebentar.

"Begitu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku sangat menyesal, Kise. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal karena aku tidak bisa menahan diri didepan Tetsu, padahal kau adalah kekasihku yang paling kucintai.", air mata mulai terjatuh di pipinya dan kemudian ke tanah.

"Kau adalah malaikatku... Aku sangat mencintaimu, hingga dada ini terasa sakit. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Kise.. Aku berharap kau bahagia di alam sana.. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan sampai juga... Karena jika kukatakan itu, berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, 'kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku tidak bisa berpamitan..", ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah... Kise.. Aku harus pergi.. Imayoshi-_senpai_ akan membabatku jika aku telat lagi..", ia berdiri dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel pada _jeans_nya, kemudian ia tersenyum kearah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya.

"Kaulah yang terindah, Kise.. Hadiah terindah dari Tuhan yang pernah kudapatkan.. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan aku tidak akan pernah mencari penggantimu. Karena tidak ada yang sesempurna dirimu di dunia ini, Kise.. Aku mencintai semua kelebihan dan kekuranganmu.. Aku mencintai semuanya tentang dirimu. Aku membeli dua cincin yang sama.. Cincin yang kuberikan kepadamu bergoreskan '_Daiki', _dan yang kukalungkan di leherku bergoreskan '_Ryouta'_. Semoga kamu tenang di alam sana, Kise.. Aku mencintaimu.. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjengukmu dan menceritakan kejadian-kejadian di sekolah maupun di lingkungan kerjamu.", Aomine menghela nafas yang panjang.

Ia membungkuk dan kemudian mencium batu nisan Kise, "_I love you like always.. And i will never stop loving you..._ _Ryouta..._"

.

.

_Engkau adalah malaikat tak bersayap yang jatuh ke bumi. Kau terjatuh didalam pelukanku, dan kau mengajarkanku kebahagiaan. Saat sayapmu yang indah tumbuh, sudah saatnya engkau terbang kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya kau berada. _

_ Pergilah Malaikatku.. Buatlah keajaiban dan tetaplah tersenyum.._

_._

_._

_**FIN**_


End file.
